


the knowledge of fear

by thedevilmakeswork



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Conditioning, Cults, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Torture, Violence, jacob seed is not nice, staci pratt needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilmakeswork/pseuds/thedevilmakeswork
Summary: Staci Pratt thought he knew fear. How wrong he was.
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 12





	the knowledge of fear

Staci had thought he knew _**fear**_.

Thought he knew it the first time he’d arrested a man - well, it had turned out to be some kids really.

Stupid little punks who’d attempted to steal from one of the local farmers. But the call and subsequent car chase through the sleepy roads of Hope County had been enough at the time to turn the then green horned Staci’s knees to jelly.

He’d thought he’d known fear too a few years ago, the first few weeks after Eden’s Gate had begun to trickle into the town and the Seed’s had made their presence known in the shape of a man in a sleek waistcoated attire and polished shoes turning up at the Sheriff’s office. _**John Seed**_ , sunglasses balanced on neat hair, had come with a handshake and a smile that belied the look in his eyes. Eyes that had sent the wind up Staci’s spine and caused the hairs on his neck to stand when they’d briefly connected with his own.

He had been _certain_ when the too confident Federal Marshal appeared with papers and kevlar vest, and the Sheriff had called himself, Hudson and the new rookie Deputy to accompany them in the arrest of _**Joseph Seed**_ , that he _truly_ new fear.

Flying high over Hope County, past the mass that was the concrete statue of Joseph that _loomed_ outright threateningly over treetops before landing right on the doorstep of Eden’s Gate. Staci staying inside the chopper to effectively keep the engine warm for a swift exit and _kept in their possession_ as the Marshal and Sheriff led the others through the prowling followers of unhinged cult leader. Leaving Staci alone with Peggies circling the helicopter like fucking jackals. Armed with weapons and itchy trigger fingers. The young Deputy tugging his belt that bit _tighter_. The snarls of guard dogs mingling with those fucking songs and the smell of fire...Edens Gate’s own unsettling fucking choir singing through the trees.

This whole thing had been a bad idea.

Staci never remembered gripping something so very stationary so hard as he had to the chopper’s controls. White knuckled and twitching. Trying to keep his eyes from darting at everything, despite feeling his pulse in his throat.

Attention sharply turning when voices got _louder_ , shouts and shrieks coming from the Peggies as Joseph was led out of the compound in handcuffs. Shit.

The rookie’s hand guiding the eerily calm cult leader through the ratcheting in hysteria and slowly encroaching crowd as Hudson, the Marshal and Sheriff cleared the path through them. Staci’s hands suddenly flying into action as something was thrown, flicking on switches and turning dials, the rotor blades of the chopper kicking into life as chaos erupted. Screaming and gunfire ringing through the air. Peggies launching themselves at the helicopter. Staci throwing a hand out to pull the Sheriff inside as Peggies swarmed and grabbed and climbed.

Staci had thought he knew fear then.

But no… as alarms blazed all around, Chopper twisting as it tumbled down through the air, Peggie blood smeared across the windscreen, as the panic of Dispatch screamed into his headpiece, his own hands clawing, _holding on_ while Amazing Grace in Joseph’s off key voice became the terrifying soundtrack that seemed to pierce everything at once as the ground got _closer_ and **_closer_** …Staci Pratt realized that no, he's never known fear. This... _ **THIS** _was fear.

How wrong he was.


End file.
